


Life changing choices

by Phangrell



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phangrell/pseuds/Phangrell
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is the new law student at King's College, but after just one day in school his gotten himself draged in to the rivalry between the vice and primer principal and maybe fallen in love...





	1. New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm Pangrell. This is kind'a my first story, so sorry if it ain't that good. Before you start reading I just want to make some things clear.  
> -Means that someone is talking. "Showes Alex thoughts"  
> 1.Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters, history and death mainly does, though I'm basing them on Lin-Manuel Mirandas musical, Hamilton, so cred to him too.  
> 2.This fanfic is going to contain Hamburr(Alexander Hamilton x Aaron Burr), Laurette(John Laurens x Marquis de Lafayette) and George^2(George Washington x George III). Don't like, don't read!  
> 3.I have no idea were this fanfic is going.

Alex stood as close to the railing as possible, he couldn't wait to see the new land (New York). After nineteen years at the Caribbean island, he couldn't believe that he at last could leave it, to go to King’s College in New York. Not that he hated the island he had grown up on. It was just like any other Caribbean island you read about in the books, except that instead of the Palm trees there were more death, but now he was away from that. He had thanked the villagers so manny times, for saving and collecting money to send him to King's College. Though he thought that they were quite happy to get rid of him and his speeches.

"We will arrive at New York harbor in half an hour"

Alex started walking to his cabin when he here the speaker. Inside there wasn't a lot of thing's, just some clothes, a pair of books and of course his laptop. He started to pack his clothes and books down and when he were done he looked up at his laptop. There was a picture of King's College on his lock screen and in front of the school stood a boy. He was clothed in a dark blue jacket and had a big smile on his face. It was the King's College star student Aaron Burr. He had moved from Princeton College to King's College during the last year and become the star student during no time. 

When the boat arrived in the dock Alex was first to get of. Mostly because there were enough of space in his backpack for all of his stuff, so he didn't have to wait to get his stuff. A officer stopped him when he was on his way to leave the dock.

-Hey kid! Alex turned around red in the face. He know he was short and pretty skinny, but he was nineteen and didn't like to be called a kid.

-Yes, sir. He said with forced nicety in his voice.

-You should wait for your parents, kid, they will get worried if you run away on your own, New York is a big town.

-I don't think they will, Officer. You see my dad left us nine years ago and my mom died seven years ago. I may not look like it but I'm acutely nineteen!  

The officer gave him a nod and went away. Alex changed his grip on the backpack and went to find his college. After what felt like hours and thousands of wrong turns he finally stood outside the school office. His hand were lifted to knock as the door swung open and a man in a crimson red suit came out. He would have ran into Alex if he hadn't stepped aside to let however came out through the door pass. The man in the red suit looked at Alex and said:

-What are you standing here for boy? It wasn't really a question, more of a sarky comment and Alex just looked down and mumbled something about checking were he should live.

-Now, now! the red suited man said. Talk properly, I can't hear what you're saying! Alex opened his mouth to answer, but he was saved in last second by a dark man in a blue suit, who stuck his head out through the door.

-Weren't you leaving? he asked the red suited man.

-I were but this kid were standing in my way, he answered -I'll take care of him, so you can go home. The red suited man snorted and turned around, he left without a word, not even a simple "God bye". The other man showed Alex into the office and made him sit down on a chair in front of a mahogany desk. 

-My name is Gorge Washington, I'm the deputy principal and that, he made a gesture towards the door. Was the principal. May I ask for your name?

-Alexander Hamilton, my name is Alexander Hamilton.

-Ah, the new student. I hope the journey was nice and my guess would be that you're here to find out where you should stay.

-Yes sir. George searched throw some papers and found what he were looking for. He dragged out his computer and flipped it open.

-You don't have any problems with LGBT-persons, right?

-No, I myself am bi, why?

-No, nothing at all, it's just that two of your new roomates are dating and I don't want anyone to hurt their feelings. Anyway, you are living on 78 Trinity Place.

Alex were just on his way out through the door when George called him back. He turned around and saw the blue suited man stand there waving a map at him.

-I thought you may need this, son.

-Thanks, Alex replied and as he took the map he mumbled: but I'm not your son. It would bee a lot easier to find his way in the city with the map, he saw that 78 Trinity Place not were that far from the college. Just up the street, left at church and then right. He tucked the map into his pocket, thanked the man again and walked out into the busy city.

Alex unlocked the door to the apartment building. At the bottom floor there were an elevator, and two apartment doors. He checked the key ring and saw a metal bridge with the number 78A. He looked up at the doors in front of him. One of them had the number 78B printed in gold letters on the brown door and the other one had the number 78A with a blue lion under that he recognized as King's Colleges school emblem.

The apartment were a big two floor apartment with a homely feeling to it and a nice mix of french and american styles with a mix of the modern and old-fashioned. It was probably best to wait for his roommates to show up, so they could tell him in which room he should sleep. He let down his backpack inside the door and went to explore his new home. 

The first floor contained;

A huge living room: The floor was made in hardwood, though Alex doubted it was real hardwood.Two walls were white with art and shelves on. One of the remaining walls were nearly, totally covered with a gigantic TV screen. The last wall were made of glass, it looked like windows. He looked around in the room and saw five beanbags scattered all over it. In the middle of the room two black [armchairs](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0559/6321/products/5f1a22f0-d860-5477-a2f7-ddb289a77868_large.jpg?v=1494684165) and a matching [sofa](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0559/6321/products/e3ddbd62-8957-5c9d-944a-5fd740ba71f7_large.jpg?v=1494684235) had been placed, between them was an oval shaped glass table placed under it all had someone placed a white rug with black plant stems and leafs.

A kitchen: The floor were the same as in the living room but the walls in here were black, with the same pattern as the rug (in the living room) but this were painted in green. The shelves were withe and a table had been placed pretty much in the middle of the room. Overall the room looked quite simple but unique. A library: As soon as Alex sat his foot in there he were in love with the room. It contained several bookshelves which were all full of books which covered everything from picture books to thick non fiction books. 

A workshop: That contained a easel, a mannequin, a desk that overflowed with papers and sketches, in a corner someone had thrown two pair of dumbbells.

A bedroom: At last but not least he went into a bare room that someone had thrown a bed in. 

The second floor contained two bedrooms one in light blue, grey and white colors. With training equipment scattered all over the room. The second one were painted in dark purple and blue and light green plants just like the ones in the kitchen and had a huge double bed in the far corner of the room . This bedroom was connected to a walk in closet, that was filled with different cloths, like jackets and pants to dresses and skirts, all in different colors. " _Weird, I'm sure Mr.Washington never mentioned a girl living here._ " Alex thought.

As he were on his way down to the bottom floor to sit in the library and read until his new roommates arrived. He discovered a glass door at the landing of the stairs. He checked out of the door and saw a bridge over to the church at the other side of the street. Alex let his eye glide over the busy street and wait wasn't that Arron Burr.

Alex was down on the street in no time. His gaze searching for another glimpse of Burr. When he saw him he just went straight forward to him and lay a hand on his shoulder.

-Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir? _'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... that's the first chapter.I hope that you enjoyed it. Bye~


	2. New friends

-Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir? _"Great Alexander, what were you thinking, that's not weird at all!!"_

-That depends, how's asking? _"See, now he thinks you are a weirdo. Holy shit he's hot"_

-Oh, sure, sir. I'm Alexander Hamilton,um... I'm new at King's College and we are in the same class.

-Which of the Georges sent you, to look for me?

-Um...

-Blue or Red?

-Wait, booth are named George?

-Yes which one of them sent you to find me?

-No one asked me to find you, I just saw you throw the window and thought that since you are the star student, maybe you could show me around. Like the best place to eat and study, huh, did I say something funny? Alex asked totally caught off guard, when Aaron smirked in the middle of his sentence.

-No, not really, it's just that the best place for studying and get some cheap food is the same place and I were just heading there.

-Really, do you mind if I come along? how far is it? they began to walk or more like Aaron began to walk away and Alexander followed him, babbling about everything from heaven to earth.

They approached a dark green building with dark windows. "The Schuylers" were written in big, golden letters on the pitch black windows. Alex stopped and turned to face Burr.

-You sure it's open? he asked. Aaron shrugged and went forward, he lied his hand on the door knob and pushed. The door swung open inwards and a bell was herd somewhere from within the shop. Burr turned in the doorway.

-Can I by you a drink?

-That would be nice, Alex answered as he followed the other male into the cafeé. The cafe were homely established, it gave away the feeling of being in some old ladies living room/kitchen and in a cafe/pub at the same time. 

-The person how established this most be really good at the designing, he said, pretty much out in thin air.

-Yeah, they're pretty good. So, what do you want to drink? Alex looked up at the menu hanging from the ceiling.

-A latte, please, he said. Aaron looked at him in surprise

-But if it's to expensive I can take something else, he said with worry in his voice. _"God why is it so hard to interact with people sometimes"_

-No, no it's good.

-R-really... if it is to expensive I'll take something else. Aaron just shook his head as he turned to the counter. No one stood there so he lend over it and took a look into the kitchen. 

-Peggy! he suddenly called out.

-Yeah, yeah, coming.

A girl in a yellow dress approached them, it looked like she could be three years younger than him.

-Oh Aaron, what can I do for you?

-A Chai and a latte.

-How's the latte for, you don't drink coffee, right? Aaron pointed on Alex as a way to say the latte was for him. The girl how apparently was named Peggy smiled and started to prepare their drinks. When they were done they went to find a table. 

-Don't you have to pay for those?

-Nah, you see the students from King's College don't have to pay here.

-Huh, why?

-Two of the owners, Eliza and Angelica goes to King's.

-Oh, really. Which classes do they take and how old are they?

-Angelica studies athletics and is as old as you and me, Eliza studies cooking and is one year younger than us. She is the real owner of the cafe, but both of here sisters and some other people from the college helps to run it.

-Really, what kind of people, like people in here class or people she now? Do you work here sometimes? Are they hiring? Do they pay their employers? Are girls only allowed to work here? Do they have to be a particular age?What kind of cookies do they bake? Is it a homemade recipe? Could I get it or is it secret? Why is it secret? Does it have like bugs in it? I've heard that they are filled with protein, so i don't think that would be so bad. Aaron held up his hand.

-Let me offer you some free advice, talk less.

-What?

-Smile more…

Just as Aaron should continiue the door banged open three men rushed in. One of them, the shortest, a freckled boy with his dark brown hair in a ponytail shouted:

-WHAT TIME IS IT!!!!

Aaron and Alexander sat there, quiet, as the two other men (an average long with dark short hair and a sweatband around his head and a tall, french looking guy with his long corkscrew locks put into a messy ponytail) and everyone else in the cafe answered:

-SHOW TIME!!!

Suddenly a young woman in a pink dress stood in front of the three men. She seemed pissed and looked at each of them in turn, then she slighted and said:

-You should have been hear two hours ago, but since you apparently are a bit tipsy I'm not letting you anywhere near the kitchen.

-Oui, oui, mon ami Angelica, the tall guy said, so he was apparently french or at least french speaking. You see Thomas and James invited us to their apartment... He trailed off as he saw Burr and putted his elbow in the shortest side, as the girl named Angelica muttered something in line with "Yeah I can see that" and went back to the kitchen. The guys, how had now spotted Burr, where on there way across the floor towards them.

-Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton College! Where were you just? the man with the sweatband asked

-You know, Madi should have wanted you there.

-Back off Mulligan, by the way Laf, I'll tell him that you called him "Madi", when I come home.

-Ohhh... And what's his gonna do about it? Ask my cousin beat me up?

-No, my guess would be that Thomas would send a letter to your guardians about Laurnes.

-He wouldn't... "Laf" said, but he didn't sound that confident. 

-Hey, wait, hold on, could someone please tell me whats going on? Alex was really confused.

At the sound of his voice the three men turned as one.  

-Oh,how are you?

-How are you?

-How are you?

-Well... My name is Alexander Hamilton, I'm new student at King's College, studies law, are currently living on 78 Trinity Place, I arrived to New York just some hours ago...

-Really, you like it? this was the first real thing the shorter boy said to him. Up close he saw there really wasn't that big of a hight difference between them.  

-Yeah, it's a nice town, a lot bigger than my home village, I think it took, like two hours for me to find the college.

-And the apartment, do you like it?

-You kidding me, it's like the coolest thing of all I seen hear in New York. By the way I don't think I cough your names…

-Hercules Mulligan, the guy whit the sweatband said.

-John Laurens, was the shortest answer.

- Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, the french guy said with a smirk on his lips, as to say: "Good luck remember all of it" Alex most have looked quite dumbfounded, course the others started laugh.

-You can call me Lafayette.

-Oh, okay. Laurens putted his hand around Lafayettes waist, whispered something to him and Lafayette began to laugh.

-What? Alex asked.

-I forgot to tell you Aaron, you may want to eat something more than a Chai latte…

-Huh, why?(Alex)

-Don't tell me…(Aaron)

-Yup.

-Don't he ever grow tired of it.

-I don't know, I hate it.(Lafayette)

-What's going on?

-Doesn't James grow tired of it?

-Apparently not.

-We were going to have home made tapas…(John)

-No, I'll just eat here.

-Could someone please tell me what's going on!? 

-Well…(Hercules)

-My roommates are having mac and cheese tonight and these guys want me to follow you home to eat whit you, Aaron told him with some despair in his voice.

-Wait, you are living in 78 Trinity Place?

-Yes, all three of them answered directly.

-Well if you don't want to join us, we can't force you, but I would be happy if you came with us.

-No, sorry Alexander but I think I'll stay here and study.

-Ok and please call me Alex. Well, see you in class. He and the other three men prepared to leave the cafe, but just as they should exit the girl in the pink dress called out to them.

-Don't forget to be here tomorrow! Lafayette just nodded and they kept walking, his arm around Laurens waist meanwhile the other boy were slightly leaning against him. _"They must be the couple that Mr.Washington was talking about, I wonder if they have met any special difficulties or if he's just like that to everyone"_ Alex woke up from his thoughts to the sound of someone calling his name, he turned around and saw that he had been so up in his thoughts that he had missed the apartment building. He took some steps back and a bit embarrassed he thanked Lafayette for holding the door. Laurens had already went inside and were flying around in the kitchen, taking things from cupboards.

-Can I help with something? 

-No, Laurens answer was firm but polite. Just sit down in the living room and soon the food will be served. Unused to not having to do his food himself Alex obeyed and sat down whit his legs crossed in one of the armchairs. Hercules soon joined him and sat down in the other armchair. Then John appeared in the doorway to the kitchen a tray whit food on in his hands. Lafayette was right behind him whit two bottles of wine. They settled down on the sofa and John cuddled up close to Lafayette.

-Bon appetit!


	3. Dinner talk

The food was amazing and the meal ended way too soon to be in Alex liking. (Though, the meal being over meant he was "allowed" to speak.) During the meal all of them had been very quiet, probably because neither of them know what to start a conversation about.

-So… Then it hit Alex, why not talk about school. What classes do you take? I mean I've already told you which class I take… He trailed of not really sure how to continue. 

-Well I study Athletics, Hercules said.

-Then you are in the same class as Angelica Schuyler, is she good, she seamed quite tough.

-Well she is the best student in our year.

-Really, and , what do you study?

-I'm in art, together with Aaron…

-Wait, doesn't Aaron study law? Alex interrupted 

-Yes he does but alongside, he also studies art.

-He takes two courses?

-Oui, mon ami.

-Ok, so Lafayette which course do you take?

-Me, I study design with my cousin.

-Is he also french?

-No, mon ami, he's from America. It's thanks to him I'm here. He fixed whit the ticket and the disguise.  

-What kind of disguise? Why did you have to disguise your self? Dose it have anything to do whit that you and Aaron talked about at the cafe before? You know the part about some letter and sending it to your guardians. Well I could't really avoid hearing him use the word guardian instead of the word parents, dose that mean that you're an orphan?

Lafayette held up a hand and rose from the sofa. He stretched like a cat before he said something.

-To answer your questions I need to go and change clothes, Laurie would you like to help me?

John nodded and followed Lafayette up to the second floor. When they were out of the room Hercules stood up and started to clean the table. Alex stood up to help him but he just shook his head and went out to the kitchen with the plates, leaving their glasses behind on the table. Alex checked the wine bottles, one of them were empty, but the other one had jet to be opened. He opened it and started to poor a new glass to everyone.

As he sat down and Hercules came back from the kitchen, a beautiful young lady appeared in the doorway. She were dressed in a [satin](http://www.topwedding.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/480x640/0a1ec84272121956bb5e9b0cfa77f5a5/wedding/Party%20Dresses/LFTSKN1084/Off-the-Shoulder-Satin-A-Line-Evening-Dress-with-Three-Quarter-Sleeves.jpg) dress which were in nice contrast to her skin. Her corkscrew locks falling freely over her shoulders. Her face were painted in a natural mask of make up which suited her well. _"When did the girl arrive here?"_  Soon after her Laurens walked into the room, he laid his arm around her waist before leading her to the sofa and cuddling up next to her.

-Lafayette?!

-Ah no, mon ami, j m'appelle Marie, "she" said in a very girly voice and smiled, at that all of them started to giggle like little girls.

-Now you have a lot to explain here…you can begin whit why you were dressed as a girl.

-I'll tell you the story. Me and Thomas, whose family is the only living relatives I have, has always wanted to be designers and we have always dreamed of starting something of our own, so we've been studying as much as we possibly were able to, and two years ago Thomas and I tried to get in to this college and well we came in, but my guardians didn't want me to go to America. They wanted me to go to a de lux school in France and so Thomas came up whit this grand idea that he were going to smuggle me out of France. At summer vacation he just turned up with this (he made a motion towards the dress), told my guardians that we were working on it for a french girl named Marie that he had fallen in love with on his last visit to France. He then helped me get the make up done and smuggled me out from the country. When we arrived we agreed that it would be safest to keep my disguise, if my guardians would come and look for me, which they did, but then monsieur Washington was on our side and helped to keep my secret. If you want to know more, Thomas took care of all the paper stuff, so you should probably ask him, I can just say that you should have seen Lauries face of relief when he realized I was a man.

-You played so good, I thought I had fallen in love with a girl! Laurens punched Lafayette gently on the arm.

-Oui oui, mon chéri, but your face, it was priceless.

-The rest of you, how did you get here? Have you always lived in New York? Did you come here disguised? Why?

-I'm from Ireland, me and my parents moved here when I was ten and I started in the same class as him, Hercules made a gesture towards John.

-You have lived here your whole life then?

-Nop, I actually moved here just a week before Herc, originally I'm from South Carolina, John smiled. So neither of us had any friends here and since then we've kept together through thick and thin.

-What about you, Alex? What's your story? Hercules asked.

-I was born in the capital of a small island in the Caribbeans called Nevis. My father are from Scotland and my mother is English/French so I'm actually fluent in both languages. When I was ten my father left, desperate to escape his debts. Two years later that were spent in our small bed, my mother passed while holding me, the last thing I remember from that was the heat leaving her body. I moved in with my cousin, whom lost his desire to live. I found him hanging from the roof, I then started working for the landlord that me and my mother once lived with. They placed me in charge of a trading charter and until I was seventeen I worked with them, then a hurricane came and destroyed my town. I got trapped in the collapsing house of our building, but I couldn't seem to die. It was the same thing when I was twelve, we were sick and she was holding me but I couldn't seem to die. After the hurricane I started to read, I read everything I could get my hands on and my letters started to be more advanced, I started talk to people, something I hadn't done since my father left, it didn't matter what we would talk about, just we were talking. Apparently the islanders took up a collection to send me to school at the mainland and now that I'm here I want to make it as good as I possibly can. I want to be on top of everything. Oh, am I talking to much, I have never really had any friends before. I promise that I'll make you all proud.

Everyone sat there quiet, not knowing what to say after Alex story. Laf looked down at the wine bottle, it were nearly empty. He reached out for it and just as he were about to pour it into his glass Hercules snatched it out of his hand and drank it all in one sip, making his already drunk blush become even deeper. Everyone made eye contact with each other. It was dead quiet for a moment and then…they all bursted out laughing.

When they had calmed down, John leaned at Lafayttes shoulder and yawned deeply. Lafayette looked at him, his affection for the other male clearly showing in his eyes, he chuckled and putted a kiss on Johns forehead before he lifted him up in his arms, bridal style.

-We should probably head to bed, mes amis, We have education tomorrow.

-Laf what on earth did you just say? Hercules asked and gave a small laugh at the Frenchmans bad english. I think you meant "we have school tomorrow".

Lafayette stuck out his tongue at Hercules and continued walking. He stopped in the doorway and turned around, whit an already asleep John in his arms.

-Alex, your room is the one down here, I know it's not much there but we'll fix that tomorrow.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Howdy! I know this is kinda short but I wanted it out. Because in the next chapter the story will actually start for real. Bye~


	4. Finding Hercules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy and sorry for not updating in so long I've had vacation and have been traveling around, whiteout WiFi! So here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

There was a bang and Alex sat up in the bed, not entirely sure of where he were. While he looked around the bare room, the memories from last night steamed into his head together with a headache. He rose slowly and grunted at the pain this sent to his head. 

He spotted his backpack and pulled out a clean, red hoodie and some pants. " _I need to buy some clothes later"_ he thought as he putted them on.

-Good morning, were is Hercules?

Everyone(except Hercules) was already sitting in the kitchen (in blue, matching suit jackets) when Alex walked in, so it was natural that they would look up as he entered, but when their attention stayed on him and no one returned to their food, Alex got a bit nervous and asked if something was wrong.

-Are you going to wear that? Laurens asked. 

-Yeah, I had thought so, why?

-We can't talk to you if you're wearing that, Lafayette answer was straight forward, but his tone wasn't mean in any way.

-Oh...of...of course, Alex looked everywhere in the room except for at the two boys in front of him. Of course they couldn't talk to him if he were wearing a hoodie and they fancy suits.

He was caught totally of guard when he felt arms wrap around him, so naturally he looked down to see how it was. John hugged him and when he had gotten Alex attention he whispered:

-Don't think it's because of what you have on, 'cause it isn't…It's the colour…Don't you have a blue ones. 

John backed and sank into a nearby table chair. Looking at him whit pleading eyes, that seemed to already now the answer and that Alex hated to disappoint. 

-Um…no…I actually only own this and the one I was wearing yesterday and I managed to get wine on that one. He tried to laugh it off whit a nervous laugh, but the others just sat there staring at him, like they couldn't believe what they just heard. 

Lafayette turned slowly and looked on John, he blinked ones then he blinked again. John were staring back at him, the look in his face reflected exactly how Laf felt and he thought he could see traces of tears in Johns eyes. 

-Can he lend your extra jacket, John, I'll make him one, but for now, you're closest in size, Lafayette said. 

John nodded and rose from the chair. Whit a hand gesture he started to walk out of the room, with Alex right behind him. 

They were soon back in the kitchen, both whit identical suit jackets. Johns jacket looked good on Alex though it sat a bit tight over his shoulders. During the rest of the breakfast there weren't much more talk than: "can you pass me that".

……………

15 minutes later they were walking over the bridge, towards the church and school. Alex saw a glimpse of something [fuchsia](http://www.solidbackgrounds.com/images/1024x768/1024x768-fuchsia-solid-color-background.jpg) and blue on the other side of the graveyard. When they got closer he saw that it were two persons standing there. The one that was wearing fuchsia had a walking stick (that also were fuchsia). At first he thought they were to visit one of the graves but Lafayette called out to them and John explained that these two persons were Thomas (Lafayettes cousin) and James. John tried to say something more about James but was cut off by Lafayette and Thomas how had decided to start a conversation, while walking on either side of the group, causing there voices to rise, to a quite high level and making further discussion impossible.

-Where's Aaron? Lafayette asked.

-He went early, think he said he wanted to check something, right James.

-No, he left to be able to study whiteout you running around and making noises, James answered whit a completely straight face.

Thomas snorted and continued talking to his cousin:

-But were do you have Hercules?

-Ahh…he also went going early …said there was something he was to do. Thomas nodded and smiled a bit at his cousins special grammar.

-And how is your new friend here, he made a motion towards Alex.

-This, Lafayette made a hand gesture towards Alex, is ours flatmate.

-I arrived in New York late afternoon yesterday. (Alex)

-Aha, I see, your the block that Aaron was talking about last night.(James)

-Did Aaron talk about something last night, I can't even remember him coming home.(Thomas)

-That's because you had already fallen asleep when he came home.(James)

The discussion faded away in the air as they reached the school gates and saw (according to Alex) the strangest thing ever. On one side of the open plan in front of the school buildings was a large group of people all dressed in red suits and on the other side of the surface a smaller group of people all dressed in blue suits identical to the ones they(Alex&co) were wearing, excluding Thomas. 

The others in the group walked over to the blue group. Alongside a wall Alex spotted Aaron standing, a book in hand and one of his foots prompt up against the wall. He tried to spot Hercules among the blue dressed people but couldn't find him, when he tried to ask Lafayette and John were he might find Hercules they didn't give him a straight answer. He guessed that James or Thomas probably could answer the question.

His gaze traveled around at the people nearby (to try and find either Thomas or James) and fell ones again on Aaron and since he couldn't see either James or Thomas, maybe he(Aaron) could answer the question about Hercules. At that moment some people stopped in front of Aaron and asked if he'd seen someone and Aaron just pointed, whiteout even looking up from his book.

So now Alex had two choices, either he would continue too try and find James or Thomas, or he would talk to Aaron... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is how I've wanted to write this story all along but I wanted to come into the story first. This will basically be how it will work, I end the chapter whit two alternatives(ish, sometimes there may be more) and you write in the comments which one you want me to go whit and I'll write the alternative that most people want and the story will go different ways depending on which alternative it is.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm really sorry that it has been so long since I updated last time. Kinda in the middle of writing this chapter I got a writers block and well... this is how it turned out.

Alex decided to talk to Aaron and see if he knew were Hercules were. 

-Hi Aaron.

-Hello, Aaron answered totally absorbed in his book. 

-I were just wondering, only if you know of course, not that it would be anything wrong with you not knowing, but I thought you may know...

Aaron held up a hand and looked quite irritated for being interrupted in his book.

-What? he asked, whiles he looked ready to jump at him.

-I were just wondering if you knew were Hercules are? Alex asked as fast as he could.

Aaron looked bewildered and a bit nervous.  

-Haven't Laf or Laurens told you?

-I asked them, but they didn't answer.

-Oh, well I don't think I should tell you either then, but he is probably over there.

 Aaron pointed forwards but there were a lot of people in front of them so Alex wasn't entirely sure were exactly Aaron were pointing. He stood on his tip toes and tried to spot Hercules among the other people in blue suits, but just as he was to turn around to say that he couldn't spot Hercules two identical cars entered his view, one red and one blue. As they stopped and two men got out (one in blue and the other one in red) both groups straightened and the ones in red coats saluted. 

The one in the blue suit, whom Alex now recognized as the deputy principal; George Washington, walked over to their group and called out:

 -Lafayette, Jefferson, Burr, would you come here!

The three that he had called for walked forward and it was only now that he realized that they were all wearing prefects badges' on their chests. George started to go over what needed to be done during the day and it wasn't that interesting so Alex looked over towards the red coats and saw three people emerge from the grope, probably three other prefects on there way towards the principal (whom he now recognized as the man in the red suit). 

He checked the three boys, as they walked forward. The first was a pretty normal looking boy with brown hair and a casual looking face on which he seemed to have a never ending smile. The next boy had raven black hair cut in a side cut and tired looking eyes. The last one of them were a person that despite knowing for less than 24 hours wold know wherever he where (the same went for everyone he'd met since he came to the college), it was Hercules.

-You're gonna take care of the new kid, right.

-Oui oui, papa~

Alex looked angrily at them, while a plan formed in his head, he was gonna give them a living hell(he was no kid that needed to be taken care of). As he finished the plan as the school bell rang and everyone started to move towards their lessons. Everyone were walking on there respective side of the plan, careful to "accidentally" step on each others feet and toes when they had to be near enough to someone with the opposite jacket color. The only exception to this was the two principals how walked side by side intrigued in a very heated discussion about something, that they must have started earlier, probably yesterday before George left.

***

Alex was one of the last too enter the classroom. Nearly everyone else was seated, red coats on one side and the blue ones on the other.  It wasn't completely quiet in the classroom, it was more like everyone was talking with someone that were talking to someone else at the same time. He sat down next to the only other quiet person in the class, which also happened to be a prefect by the name Aaron.

-Hi, Aaron, Alex said, just loud enough to be heard over everyone else chattering, but not loud enough so that anyone but Aaron could hear him.

-What? Aaron sounded mildly irritated over being interrupted in his reading.

-Do you think we will need our books today? Alex said with a meaningful look at Aaron's perfectly arranged pile with books.

-You never know, was the answer he got.       

-Would you mind charring books with me, if we need them, that is, this lesson? You see as I came here yesterday I didn't get my book list and even if I would have gotten it, I haven't had the possibility to go out shopping for books.

He took a deep breath and looked hopefully at Aaron how shook his head and smiled at Alex.

-Yes, if we need the books for today's lesson, we can share.  

Alex looked like a happy puppy and on the verge of hugging Aaron, who was saved, literally, by the bell, that then rang. Everyone in the room went dead quiet as the door opened and a man in a purple suit walked in, he had a uncanny resemblance with the girls in the café and was definitely old enough to be there father. All of the class stood up, even if it was with a bit of hesitation from the redcoats' side.

-Good morning professor Schuyler

-Good morning class, you may sit down.

The sound of thirty chairs being dragged out. As everyone was sitting down professor Schuyler started to check their presence.

-Allison

-Here

-Burr

-Here

-Davids 

-Here

-Dawson

-Here

-Funke

-Here

-Gibb

-Here

-Gillion

-Here

-Hamilton

-Here. The professor looked up as he answered.

-So you'r the new scholar kid huh?

Alex had to bite back an angry comment about not being a kid and just nodded instead. 

-Well welcome to Kings college son, I'm your class intendent, Philip Schuyler, if you have any questions, complains or suggestions, you talk to me, once again Alex nodded. Now may I ask where your books are?    

Alex gulped, not looking straight at the professor.

-I don't have them, he answered as quiet as possible.

-Is that so? Alex nodded and wished that professor Schuyler would continue with the attendance check.

-And why is that? The professor's voice didn't sound accusing, but Alex recognized the voice as the best one to make people say just about everything that you wanted to know and was the professor now wanted to know was how organized he was and if this would happen often.

-I don't have the books at all, sir, he began. You see I came to New York yesterday and I thought of buying the books then and I would have, sir, if I'd gotten my book list.

-Oh I see you don't know which books you shall by. Alex nodded. Well that we've gotta fix, Aaron, I thought he had gotten the books, so I don't have the book list with me, can't you take, he checked the class list, Alexander with you to the school office. 

Aaron nodded and rose up from his chair, so did Alex but he didn't move.

-Not to be rude sir but I can go myself, I know the way.

He didn't get an answer to that, Aaron just took his arm in a gentle grip and led him out of the room.     

***

When they stood outside the principal's and deputy principal's office Alex lifted his hand to knock at the door, but Aaron quickly shoved away his hand, put a finger over his lips to show Alex that he should be quiet, snuck up to the door and put his ear to it. Something he didn't really need to do, because just as he put his ear to the door could you clearly hear a grown as if someone's fist just met someone's face. It was only at that moment that they heard the banging as if there was a fist fight going on inside the office. Aaron quickly raised his arm and rapidly knocked three times. The room at the other side of the door went dead quiet, so Burr knocked again.

-This is the perfect Aaron Burr, I'm here with the new scholar student, Alexander Hamilton, to retrieve his book list on behalf of professor Philip Schuyler, may we come in?

It was quiet on the other side of the door for some time, though they could clearly hear people mumbling inside. After some time they heard Washington:

-Yes you may enter!

As they stood in front of Mr. Washington's desk, they could clearly see that something had happened there. The desk was in chaos and there were paper's spread over all of the desk, nothing like the perfect order it had been in yesterday. Washington, how himself looked exhausted and Alex was sure his hair, if he'd had any would have been tousled, was for the moment searching his drawers for the paper they were there to get.

-How weird, he mumbled to himself. I'm sorry boys, I can't seem to find it. 

-What are you looking for? asked the principal.

-This students' book list...

-It's probably somewhere in the apocalypse that is your desk. Which program do you read son? he suddenly asked Alex.

-Law, sir, Alex said with despair in his voice.

George tapped in something on his computer.

-Wait here, he said and disappeared trough the door.

When he got back he had a paper in hand.

-There you go~ He handed the new printed book list to Alexander and went back to his computer. He looked up from the screen. Now then~ Shouldn't you be going?~ he said in the sweetest voice. 

Alex looked at Aaron how just shrugged, they bid the two principals good day and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  A/N This is the choice most of you wanted me to go with, so that's what I did. If this wasn't the choice you wanted me to go with, please don't stop reading, next time it may be your choice that I'll go with. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
